The invention relates to a circuit arrangement for a radiation detector for the purpose of a conversion of radiation into corresponding electrical signals, in which there is connected with the radiation detector an integrator circuit for the detector output signal with a capacitance which directly supplies a signal representing the time integral of the output signal of the radiation detector.
A circuit arrangement of this type is described in the German patent application P 30 01 131.5. This circuit arrangement can be employed in the case of a computer tomograph in which several detectors are provided for the measurement of the x-radiation which has permeated a patient layer to be imaged. In the case of the cited circuit arrangement, following the end of the integration interval, the voltage built up on the capacitance is supplied via an impedance stage to the input of an amplifier. After the voltage has been sampled and processed by the impedance stage, the capacitance is discharged with the aid of a parallel-connected switch, and the capacitor is then available for the next integration.